Hold My Heart
by ThominhoNalbyfan29
Summary: Newt is still mad at Alby because of their fight when Alby woke up from the Changing. Alby wants Newt to forgive him so badly that he confesses his love for Newt. But can their love survive in a place like the Glade? Alby/Newt, Thomas/Minho. Rated M. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

"Newt, I'm really sorry."

"Go away."

Alby sighed. Newt still hadn't forgiven him for their earlier argument even though he, along with the greenbean, had helped him when he lost control of his body. Newt had been almost nice to him afterwards, but that kindness was long gone. "_Please_, Newt," he begged. "I didn't mean it, any of it."

Newt turned around, and Alby was surprised to see the younger boy's eyes filled with tears. "You said you didn't want me."

"I just told you, I didn't mean-" Alby started.

"And I'm bloody telling you, fuck off!" Tears streamed down Newt's face, and Alby gasped, hurt. Newt stormed away towards the Homestead.

A lump formed in Alby's throat. He didn't even deserve Newt. Newt had been there for him the whole two years in the Maze, and this was how Alby repaid him. By saying he didn't want Newt. _I didn't ask for you, Newt!_ he'd shouted. _Thomas! I asked for freaking Thomas! _He remembered the hurt look on Newt's face after that, and felt awful. Newt hadn't even looked angry. Alby could imagine how hurt Newt was, more so than he himself was despite what had just happened. "He loves you," Thomas said from beside him.

He jumped. "Greenie, what're you doing?"

"Nothing," Thomas said. "Just telling you what I saw. Newt was so worried when you and Minho didn't come back from the Maze, he was almost crying. And I'm telling you, when I saw him the next morning, he looked more awful then me and Minho combined. I've seen how he looks at you. I think you should go after him."

"He just told me to fuck off," Alby said. "He hates me."

"He's just upset," Thomas said. "I could talk to him if you want."

Alby shook his head. "We should probably just leave him alone. I hurt him today. At the least he needs time." Thomas nodded. "I love him," Alby said, tears blurring his vision. But he wouldn't cry, especially not in front of Thomas. "For two years I've loved him, and I just don't think he feels the same way."

Thomas was smiling, for some unknown reason. "Trust me, Alby," he said. "You need to go in there right now and tell him."

The thought scared the klunk out of Alby. No more thinking about it, dreaming of how Newt would respond to Alby's true feelings. If he took Thomas' advice, it was actually going to happen now. I can do this, Alby thought, but he felt like klunking his pants. "Okay," Alby sighed. "Guess I'll get this over with."

"Good luck," Thomas said. "Remember, I owe you if he rejects you."

"And I owe you if he doesn't," Alby said. "Thanks greenbean."

"Thomas," the boy called after him, and Alby smiled to himself. He didn't know if it had to do with Thomas saving his life, but the boy was starting to grow on him.

He went in the Homestead, after standing outside the door for almost five minutes gathering the courage to open the damn door. Alby would never admit it, but Thomas was braver than he was and he hadn't even been here a month, where Alby had been there for two years. "Newt?" he said nervously.

"What do you want?" Newt came down the stairs. "I'm kinda busy."

"I know. I came in here...to tell you something." Alby was sweating now. "Newt, I'm sorry-"

"If this is another bloody apology, save your breath," Newt snapped.

"It's not just that," said Alby. "Newt, the reason why I've been so mean -and grouchy, as you would probably say - these past two years, I, um... I-"

"Just bloody spit it out, Alby," Newt said, still glaring at him with his arms crossed. "You're wasting my time."

Alby took a deep breath. Now there was no turning back. "I love you, Newt," he said, and finally let the tears out. "I'm head over heels for you, and I want you to know that and also that I'll never expect you to feel that way about me."

Newt stared at him for a moment, unfolding his arms and letting them drop to his side. He didn't look angry anymore, just stunned. "Alby, I...don't even buggin' know what to say." His eyes glistened with tears, and Alby's heart pounded. He shook his head, ran forward and then they were kissing. Alby gasped and closed his eyes, pulled Newt into his arms as he deepened the kiss. Newt moaned, wrapping his arms around Alby's neck. "Alby," Newt whimpered, opening his mouth. Alby massaged their tongues together and Newt moaned loudly, clinging to Alby as they kissed desperately. It was a kiss full of love and desire and it was better than Alby could have ever dreamed.

Newt had slid his hands up Alby's shirt and into his hair and Alby's arms were around his waist, and Alby was trying to figure out how to get into Newt's pants without the younger boy noticing when he heard, "Well I've been shucked and gone to heaven." Minho. Alby and Newt sprung apart, straightening their clothes, and failing miserably to act like they hadn't just been making out. "Finally!" Minho said excitedly, and he ran out the door probably to tell everyone the good news.

Newt laughed and looked up at Alby. "I love you Alby," he said, answering Alby's question, and kissed him softly.


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you. I love you so much," Newt sighed two hours later. They had kissed for a long time and now they snuggled together in Alby's bedroom. Newt had been saying those words since their first kiss, probably a thousand times. He would say them between kisses, or when they were laying together, he would say over and over again how much he loved him.

"I know." Alby pulled him closer. "I love you too." He kissed Newt's lips and buried his face in the other boy's soft blond hair. Alby still couldn't believe they were actually a couple. Boyfriends. His heart sped up at the thought.

Newt rested his head on Alby's chest, sighing happily. "At this rate I can't buggin' wait for tonight," Newt said.

Alby laughed. "We should probably take this slowly," he suggested. "Plus, I've waited for you for two years, I think I can wait a little longer." He kissed Newt again, closing his eyes briefly before pulling back. Newt's blue eyes gazed into Alby's, so full of love that it seemed surreal, almost like a dream. Alby reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of Newt's eyes, then left his hand there and brought Newt closer. Their lips touched in a slow, deep kiss, Newt's tongue touching Alby's for a moment before the kiss ended. "I love you," said Newt again.

Alby smiled and hugged Newt tightly, holding him to his chest. "I love you too."

Newt lifted his head. "I wonder if the others know."

"Well, Minho's probably told them," Alby predicted. "Should we go check?"

Newt looked at the door. "Yeah what the shuck," he said. Alby laughed and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. "Wait, there's just one problem."

"What?" Alby asked curiously.

"I don't wanna get out of bed." Alby grinned. "Kiss me," Newt said, climbing into Alby's lap and kissing him passionately. Alby moaned and pulled Newt's lower lip into his mouth, kissing back.

Reluctantly, Alby broke the kiss and got up. Newt followed him out the door and down the stairs, out of the Homestead.

Thomas met them at the door, Newt clinging to Alby. "Hey, guys, congratulations," he said.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Alby said.

Newt was staring at the two in shock, his mouth open. "What the bloody shuck is going on? You two are actually being nice to each other?" he asked.

"Yep," Alby said, and Thomas nodded in agreement.

Newt smiled. "That's my boyfriend," he said, kissing Alby right in front of Thomas.

"Can't you guys do that somewhere else?" Thomas walked away to where Minho was eating dinner.

"I swear those two have a thing for each other," Alby was saying as Newt's lips trailed down to his neck. "Newt!" he laughed. "Do you have to do that in front of our friends?"

"Who's here?" Newt pointed out, kissing Alby's neck.

Alby rolled his eyes. "Newt, come on, let's go see who else knows."

* * *

It turned out everyone knew. When Alby and Newt arrived for dinner, everyone was staring at them. Most congratulated them, but Gally and his friends just glared at them. "That guy has serious problems," Newt grumbled as he and Alby sat down beside each other with a plate of Frypan's spaghetti.

"Gally? Yeah, he does," Alby agreed. He wrapped an arm around Newt's waist, pulling him close as Minho and Thomas sat down across from them. "Don't let him get to you."

"Hey, lovebirds." Minho grinned, completely oblivious of the way Thomas was staring at him.

"Hey," Newt said. "You know, you could've not told everyone about us."

"You know I can't keep a secret," Minho said. "So what've you guys got planned for tonight?"

"Minho!" Thomas exclaimed, laughing.

Alby felt his face heat up, but he looked at Newt for an answer. "Hot tub?" he suggested. They had just recently built a hot tub behind the Homestead, and he hadn't been in it yet.

"Sounds romantic," Newt agreed. "We'll get some candles, turn on the jets-"

"Okay, we don't need to hear details," Minho interrupted them.

"Well you were the one who bloody asked," Newt pointed out, but they were all smiling.

They talked for a while and after dinner, it got dark quickly. Newt and Alby lit candles and set them on the edge of the hot tub. Newt felt completely exposed in his bathing suit, but he climbed in after Alby anyway and settled in his arms in the hot water, resting his head on Alby's shoulder.

"Well you were right," Alby said. "This _is_ romantic."

Newt kissed him then, and they floated off the ledge and down into the deeper part of the hot tub. Alby pressed Newt against the edge of the hot tub, kissing him hard. Newt heard the buzzing of the jets and other sounds of the Glade as he pressed himself against Alby and kissed him hungrily.

"Uhm...Newt?" Alby said, breaking their kiss.

Newt desperately wanted Alby's lips back on his. "Yeah?"

"I think my bathing suit just came off."


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later they were still in the hot tub, wrapped in a heated kiss. Newt was holding Alby's face in his hands, kissing his lips softly. "Alby," he whimpered. "I want you..."

Alby was really turned on by now. Newt was sitting in his lap on the seat, and Alby could feel the younger boy's heart beating quickly against his own. They hadn't bothered finding Alby's bathing suit, which was probably being thrown around underwater by the jets. Alby had his hand between Newt's legs, touching him through the fabric of his bathing suit. Newt was moaning, so loudly that Alby was sure the other Gladers could hear them, wherever they were. "Newt," Alby growled against his boyfriend's lips. "Shut up."

Newt shook his head and smashed their lips together, running his hands all over Alby's body. He eventually ran them through his hair, gripping it tightly. Alby broke their kiss and kissed Newt's neck, and Newt leaned his head back and moaned so loudly it seemed to echo.

"Well, Newt and Alby. I saw it coming," said a voice.

"Gally!" Newt lifted his head, slid his hands down Alby's chest and looked behind them. Gally and several of his friends stood there, watching them. Newt wondered how long they'd been standing there, and boiled with anger at the thought.

"You shanks don't know what love is," Gally said. "This isn't about love, it's about survival. You said so yourself, Alby."

"Says the guy whose boyfriend Newt and I Banished," Alby shot back.

Gally's mouth fell open in shock, and his friends snickered. "You don't know anything about love, Gally," Newt added. "And neither of us care what you think. You're bloody lucky we don't Banish you, too."

"You're so _stupid_, Newt!" Gally shouted. "Alby doesn't want to go back to the real world! He's using you to convince you to stay here, too! And if we stay here, we'll all die!" He took a deep breath, and screamed so loudly that Newt put his hands over his ears, wincing. "I'm just saying," he said. "Alby's using you. Don't come crying to me when you realize I'm right." With that, he and his friends walked away.

Alby looked at Newt. "Newt, I swear-"

Newt kissed him, cutting off his words. Alby's eyes were so full of love after the kiss ended that it stunned Newt. "I don't care what that slinthead says," Newt murmured, touching Alby's face. "He's insane. We need to lock him up in the buggin' Slammer."

Alby smiled and hugged Newt. "I don't want to go back," he said, his cheek resting against the top of Newt's head. "Gally was right about that. But I would never, ever use you. Ever."

"I know," Newt mumbled into his chest. "I know you wouldn't. I love you, Alby, and nothing that slinthead says is ever gonna change that."

"I love you too," Alby said, and kissed him again.

* * *

Nothing happened for two days until the girl woke up. Ironically, that same day the Doors didn't close. Alby made sure everyone knew that they were staying in the Homestead all night, and they brought food and weapons and stuff there.

"I feel safe with you," Newt mumbled into Alby's chest as Alby held him that night. "Buggin' Grievers are outside moaning and I feel so safe with you."

"Well I'm glad." Alby kissed Newt's hair. "I love you."

"I love you," Newt said. They kissed, ignoring the moaning of the Grievers outside, and Alby pulled Newt against him, deepening the kiss. Alby rolled on top of Newt, pinning him to the bed. He felt Newt wrap his arms around his waist as the kiss grew heated, and Newt broke their kiss to pull Alby's shirt over his head. Newt ran his hands over Alby's body, kissing him again. "You're so beautiful," Newt sighed against Alby's lips. Alby moaned softly, grinding his hips against Newt's and earning himself a loud moan. Their kisses grew more hungry, more desperate, and Alby was just starting to wonder if it would happen tonight when Newt said, "Wait."

Alby pulled back and looked at his boyfriend. "Everything okay?"

"I'm not ready," Newt told him. "I want you, Alby, I want you badly. But I think we should wait."

"Okay." Alby caressed his face softly and pressed his lips against Newt's. "We'll wait," he said. "We have all the time in the world."

Newt snuggled closer to Alby, rested his head on his bare chest and soon he was snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Newt's PoV:

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Newt groaned and buried his face in Alby's chest. He wanted to stay in bed forever, but Alby rubbed his back and said, "Newt, we have to get up."

"Name one reason why we have to," Newt mumbled into Alby's chest.

Alby laughed softly. "Because we have to lead this shuck place," he said.

"Good bloody reason," Newt grumbled, but he was smiling. He'd dreamed about Alby last night, and for once woke up in Alby's arms, and he was so happy. "Let's get up then."

They did, and went downstairs to where most Gladers were sleeping. They weren't smiling, and the smiles on Newt and Alby's faces disappeared. "What's wrong?" Alby asked.

"They took Zart," Thomas said. Newt was surprised when Minho rested his head on Thomas' shoulder.

"The Grievers are taking people one by one," Alby said.

"Just like Gally said," one of the Gladers remembered.

"Huh?" Newt was confused.

Thomas and some of the Gladers told Newt and Alby what had happened with Gally. "And he just jumped onto the Griever? Just like that?" Alby asked.

"That guy is crazy," Newt said. "If he comes back, we need to lock him up."

Alby nodded. "Especially after what he said to us the other night," he added.

"What happened?" Minho asked, and gasped when Alby told them. "That shuck-face, wait till I get my hands on him."

"It's okay," Alby said softly. Newt pulled him close. "Neither Newt or I care what he says."

"Well, he must've been right about the Grievers," Minho said nervously. Thomas wrapped an arm around him in a more than friendly way, and Newt raised an eyebrow. "They're gonna kill us unless we escape."

"I'll let myself get killed before they take you," Thomas said, and Minho smiled. Newt couldn't believe his eyes when Minho leaned in and kissed Thomas on the mouth.

"When did this happen?!" Newt asked, delighted for them.

"Last night," Minho said happily.

Thomas smiled. "We were sleeping next to each other and he was saying all sorts of really sweet things like how he'd rather die than me and-"

"Okay, you don't need to elaborate," Minho interrupted him, but he was smiling too, and blushing. "Anyway, he kissed me."

"You - you kissed Minho?" Newt asked, admiring Thomas. He knew the greenbean was brave, but not that brave.

"Yep, he did," Minho said, pulling Thomas onto his lap.

"Wow, you've got guts, Thomas," Alby said, and they all laughed.

"How can we laugh?" Newt asked then, immediately feeling guilty. "Those buggin' Grievers just took one of our friends." Alby pulled him closer, wrapped an arm around his waist, and Newt leaned against him gratefully. "I can't believe he's gone." An image of Zart flashed in his mind.

They were all silent for a few moments. "I guess we don't have all the time in the world," Alby said then.

Newt looked up at him, surprised. "Alby, you don't mean..."

"Not if you don't want to," Alby said. "I would never pressure you into anything, Newt."

Newt nodded and they shared a quick kiss. "Let's wait a few days," he said.

"Wait, you guys aren't really talking about - Wow, congratulations!"

Some Gladers turned to stare. "Keep your voice down," Alby hissed.

"You guys are really gonna sleep together?" Minho wanted to know.

Newt knew his face was bright red by now. He could feel himself blushing. "Minho," Newt said through clenched teeth.

"Hey Minho, let's go somewhere and make out," Thomas suggested.

Minho's eyes widened. "Okay," he agreed, and let Thomas pull him into a corner. They immediately began kissing, as if they were alone in the Homestead.

Newt looked up at Alby. "What now?" he asked. Alby kissed him then, and they went upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

It felt different without Thomas and Minho there. They were running in the Maze overnight, and Newt could tell that even Alby wanted them there, too. The next night, Thomas, being the idiot that he was, let himself get stung by the Grievers. That night, Newt cried himself to sleep in Alby's arms.

A few nights later, Newt had set up dinner in bed for him and Alby. He'd asked Frypan nicely to make them a nice dinner, and the Keeper had gladly agreed.

Newt had brought the food upstairs, lit candles and when Alby knocked on the door, he took a deep breath and opened it. Alby's eyes widened in shock when he saw what Newt had set up. "Newt, what is this?"

"It's a romantic dinner," Newt said, "for us."

"You...made the food yourself?"

"No, I have to give Frypan credit for the food," said Newt. "I'd blow up the shuck kitchens before I make a good meal, and believe me when I say Frypan would not be too happy about that."

Alby laughed and pulled Newt close. "Well it's great," he said. "I love it. And you." He kissed Newt softly.

Newt tried unsuccessfully to calm down. "Alby, I'm ready."

Alby looked at him in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Newt nodded, more confident now. "Yeah. I am," he answered, and let Alby pull him over to the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is so good," Alby said through a bite of chicken. "So, so good."

Newt smiled. He held up another piece of chicken between his fingers and popped it into Alby's mouth. Alby smiled and swallowed it, then leaned forward to kiss Newt. He pushed Newt onto the pillows and kissed him hungrily, searching Newt's mouth with his tongue. Newt clung to Alby, wrapped his arms around him, pulled his shirt off and ran his hands over Alby's tanned, perfect body.

That was when Alby had started undressing Newt, starting with Newt's shirt and pants and then leaving Newt in his underwear, his erection completely visible. "Alby," Newt gasped, his heart pounding. Alby kissed him, and Newt closed his eyes until the kiss ended. He was a virgin, and frightened at what would happen next. But this was Alby - Newt trusted him, and Alby had told Newt that he'd had experience before.

"You're scared," Alby realized. "You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm not." But Newt was starting to feel lightheaded. "It's okay, Alby. I want you...inside me..." That was when he blacked out.

"I'm so sorry Alby," said Newt when he woke up, tears in his eyes. "I can't believe I fainted."

Alby was glaring at him. "Yeah, you really looked like you wanted me," he said.

"Alby-" Newt protested, tears filling his eyes.

"Get out," Alby growled.

"Alby, please-"

"Out!" Alby pointed at the door. Great, it was happening again.

"You'll really have to make it up to me this time," Newt said. He got dressed, walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Chuck told Newt that Thomas was awake. Eagerly, Newt went to see his friend, and discovered that Minho was sitting on the bed, tears streaming down his face, and holding Thomas' hand.

"I'm okay, Minho. Really." Thomas was trying to comfort Minho, who was in hysterics. "I'm fine, I promise you." Minho looked up at Newt then and wiped his eyes, clearly embarrassed. Thomas' face lit up when he saw Newt. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt said quietly, sitting on the bed beside Minho. "What were you thinking? How could you bloody do that?"

"It's okay," Thomas said. "I have memories now."

It broke Newt's heart. Thomas had gone through all that just to get memories? Just to remember stuff? "Where's Alby?" Minho asked, interrupting Newt's thoughts. "You're usually never without him, and I thought you two were-"

"We had another argument," Newt said.

"Oh no," Thomas said.

"What happened?" Minho added.

Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, I was so scared that I bloody passed out, and now Alby hates me," he told them.

"No kidding, dude," Minho said, grinning. "Sex scares you?"

"It's not funny!" Newt snapped. "I ruined what was supposed to be an amazing night. Possibly the best night of our lives." Newt blushed. "AndI'mstillavirgin," he added quickly.

"You didn't mean it," Thomas said, squeezing Newt's shoulder. Newt smiled sadly. "Maybe you should go talk to him."

Newt sighed. "Okay, I will," he said. "Feel better, Tommy."

Thomas smiled. "Thanks." Newt got up then and walked out, planning what he was going to say to Alby.

Newt went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Alby?" He said gently. "Can I come in?"

"Thought you didn't want me," Alby said, his voice thick with tears.

"Don't be such a bloody drama queen," Newt said. "We need to talk."

He heard Alby sigh. "Fine, get in here," he said.

Newt smiled and opened the door, and nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. Alby was standing in front of him, a few feet away, completely naked. He was beautiful, but Newt tried not to wince at the thought of Alby inside him. He was huge, bigger than Newt was, but Newt somehow wasn't scared anymore. He was actually turned on.

"I'm sorry," Alby said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Newt agreed, and ran straight into Alby's arms.

Alby took a deep, shaky breath. "That wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have been mad at you for that - that wasn't fair."

"Ya think?" Newt pulled back and smiled. "Alby, you're...you're so beautiful..."

Alby smiled. They kissed then, and Alby pulled Newt towards the bed, climbed on top of him. Alby kissed him hard and Newt held Alby's naked body tightly against his, running his hands through his boyfriend's hair. Alby's lips moved down to his neck and Newt moaned loudly. Alby trailed kisses down Newt's chest, his stomach, and then stopped at his underwear, looking up at Newt for permission. Newt nodded, his heart pounding, but he wanted this. He wanted Alby with everything he had.

Alby removed Newt's underwear then, leaving him naked, and looked Newt over from head to toe. Newt blushed. "And you say _I'm_ beautiful," Alby said, smiling and kissing Newt's lips before moving back down the bed.

"It's a good thing one of us knows what to do," Newt said as Alby bent his head, and it took Newt a minute to realize Alby was giving him an unexpectedly pleasant blowjob. He closed his eyes, moaned softly at the feeling. "Wow..." He arched his back and moaned again, and then his eyes widened. "Alby, I'm gonna come."

"Let it out, babe," Alby groaned, and Newt did. It leaked all over the sheets and Alby crawled back up the bed.

"This is gonna hurt something awful," Alby said before he moved against Newt, and slid inside him. Newt gasped and cried out in pain, not caring who heard them because it hurt so much. But he grabbed Alby's hips and moved with him, because it felt good, too. Amazing. Tears leaked out of his eyes and streamed down his face, but Newt didn't even bother wiping them away.

"_Alby!_" he screamed, moaning in pain.

Alby looked alarmed. "Shhhh," he said quickly, kissing Newt on the mouth. "We don't want everyone else to hear."

Newt whimpered, pulling Alby against him. "It hurts," he panted, sweating.

The candlelight danced in Alby's dark eyes - it was the only light in the room. This went on for almost an hour before Alby collapsed beside Newt, both of them panting.

The best part was laying with Alby afterwards. Newt's hand rested on Alby's chest, the fast beating of Alby's heartbeat comforting Newt. His head was on the pillow they were sharing just inches from Alby's face, from his lips. He stared into Alby's eyes and let his lover hold him. "What was I ever scared of?" Newt wondered in awe.

"It's scary," Alby said. "I was scared my first time with Nick."

"Did you pass out?"

"Well...no," Alby admitted. "But I get why you did. It's okay."

Newt smiled. "I love you."

"I love you," Alby echoed, returning Newt's smile. Newt leaned in to kiss Alby, and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Alby's soft lips touching his own.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like a dream the next morning. Newt woke up in Alby's arms, his lover's naked body pressed against his. He was so happy, even happier than he had been the first morning with Alby. Newt had just had amazing sex with the most amazing boy he had ever met, and who he knew he would ever meet. But after last night, Newt was feeling the pain.

"Are you sore?" Newt looked up to see that his boyfriend was awake, looking at him with worried dark eyes.

Newt nodded. "Nothing we can do," he said.

"Yeah, best ignore it," Alby agreed, pulling Newt against him and kissing him deeply.

They showered together that morning, made love under the hot water and then they had a Gathering.

"Wait," said Alby after Newt had finished talking. "I want to say something." He swore he saw Alby and Thomas exchange a glance, but maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Alby went over to Newt and reached down, grabbed his hand. "Newt, I've loved you for two years. It was love at first sight for me, and that's why I used to be so mean to everyone. It was tearing me apart inside, because I thought no way would you ever love me back. But you do, and it's the most amazing thing ever." Newt smiled and squeezed Alby's hand, feeling a rush of love for his boyfriend. Alby let go of Newt's hand then and knelt down on the floor, reached out of his back pocket and pulled out a small box. Newt gasped as Alby opened it. Inside was the most beautiful ring he had ever seen. "Newt, when we get out of this horrible place, will you marry me?"

Tears fell out of Newt's eyes. "Yes," he choked, laughing. "Yes, Alby, I'll marry you. Oh my God." Alby stood up and kissed Newt deeply, slipping his tongue briefly into Newt's mouth before pulling back. Newt hugged Alby, clinging to his new fiancé like he was his lifeline. "I love you so much," he sobbed. "I've loved you these past two years, too."

Alby didn't respond, he just held Newt tightly as Newt felt the world melt away around them.

* * *

Newt searched for Alby as they fought the Grievers. He saw Thomas, Teresa, and Chuck run to the Griever Hole, and relief filled him. _Good, they're okay_, he thought, then continued looking for Alby.

Alby was across the corridor from him, losing a fight to a Griever. The Griever was casually trying to sneak around behind Alby to sting him. A strangled cry escaped Newt's throat and he killed the Griever he was fighting, then ran to help Alby. "Alby!" he shouted.

"Newt, don't-"

"Watch out!" Newt screamed, and as Alby turned, Newt sank the knife into the confused Griever. Newt almost laughed at the thought of how many times they'd outsmarted those things. But he didn't. Instead, he ran over to Alby, hugged him tightly.

"I love you," Alby murmured into his hair.

"I love you, too," Newt said into Alby's chest.

"If you guys are gonna make out, get on with it and then help us fight," Minho called.

Newt pulled back and smiled, then wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and brought his fiancé into a deep, loving kiss. He let the kiss linger, even added a bit of tongue before he ended their kiss and said, "Don't get killed."

Alby smiled and kissed him again. "You, too," he said.

"Because if you die," Newt said, "I'll bloody kill you." They kissed again before Newt ran to help another Glader.

They managed their escape, and relief filled Newt when Alby wasn't killed. Chuck, however, sacrificed himself for Thomas and Minho comforted his boyfriend. "Thomas, love, it's okay," Minho said, hugging Thomas tightly.

Tears streamed down Newt's face, and he looked at Alby to see that he was crying, too. Newt hugged him, unable to bear the thought that it could have been Alby.

But it was Chuck. And Newt felt so bad for thinking what he had that he let go of Alby.

On the bus, tiredness rushed over Newt and he rested his head on Alby's shoulder, falling asleep beside him. The people who rescued them took them to a dormitory where they were fed and given clothes and toiletries.

"This pizza is delicious," Alby said as Newt sat on his lap, feeding it to him. When that slice disappeared, Alby pulled Newt closer and kissed him fiercely. "You're also delicious."

Newt blushed. "Slim it," he said, and rested his head on Alby's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too," Alby said, holding him tightly.

When the people who rescued them told the Gladers it was time for bed, no one refused. Newt and Alby shared a bunk with Thomas and Minho. Thomas and Minho had the top bunk and Newt and Alby had the bottom.

"I'm so tired," Newt mumbled, yawning and resting his head on Alby's shoulder.

Alby smiled. "You're so cute when you're tired."

"Am not!"

"Are too," said Alby, and kissed Newt on the lips. "And you snore."

"_So_ not true," Newt said dramatically. "Tommy, Minho, do I-"

"Yes," the two boys said in unison from above them.

Newt shook his head, rolled his eyes. He kissed Alby, pulling the older boy against him. They made love quietly under the blankets, and Newt fell asleep in Alby's arms.

**AN: I decided to end this fanfic at the end of ****_The Maze Runner_****, so it's finished! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. I might continue it if enough people want me to. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
